


Talk To Me Any Way You Can

by RiseLikeAPhoenix27



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Because it's canon now, Deciet is named Janus, Dee also knows ASL, M/M, Mute Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, One-Sided Attraction, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Thats the only reason it's rated teen and up, just for plot reasons, not beta read we die like men, only for a little bit though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseLikeAPhoenix27/pseuds/RiseLikeAPhoenix27
Summary: Virgil Ayre is at a new school, with new people, and new fears, But when he meets Janus Hartford and his friends, he thinks maybe everything wont be so bad.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Adam starting a new story without finishing his last one! New fandom this Time!

Virgil Ayre walked into the Office, hoping to get his schedule for his new school. He walked up to the front desk, hoping that the lady knew he couldn't talk. The lady looked up from her computer and smiled at the boy.

“Oh hello! I believe you are new here, correct?” The lady smiled sweetly to virgil as he nodded. “Alrighty! Let me grab your schedule. You will have someone giving you a tour of the school, he should be here soon. Why don’t you sit while you wait for him to come?” The lady looked through some papers, trying to find his.

Virgil went and sat down on the oddly comfortable couch in the office. The lady got up and handed him a piece of paper. He nodded, smiling at her. A boy wearing a yellow hoodie that says ‘Sorry I'm Late, I didn’t want to be here’ and a black denim jacket on, opened the office door.

“Hi, Is Virgil Ayre here? I’m giving him the tour.” The boy looked at the lady at the front desk. He pointed over to where Virgil was sitting. The boy turned to smile at Virgil. He walked up and stuck his hand out to Virgil, “Hi, I’m Janus Hartford. I’ll be giving your a tour of the place.” Janus waited for a reply from Virgil, then shook his head. “Sorry, I forgot. Also you don’t have to worry about talking and stuff, I know ASL because of my sister.” Virgil's eyes lit up.

Virgil brought his index finger to his lips then pulled it away and stuck his pinky and thumb out. ‘Really?’ Other than his family, Virgil hasn’t met anyone else who knew sign language.

“Yeah, My sisters Deaf so we all learned it to help her communicate better, Now we better get this tour started.” Janus headed out of the door, looking behind him seeing if virgil was following. “The place isn’t that big, so it won't take too long and you shouldn’t get lost.” 

Virgil and Janus spent about an hour walking around the school. They found out that they share two classes together, Homeroom and Social Studies, but Janus' friends are in Virgil's other classes. “I can introduce you to my friends at lunch if your okay with that.” Virgil shook his fist up and down. ‘Yes.’ Janus smiled, “Alright, You would be in ELA right now, you remember what room that is right?” Virgil nodded his head. “Alright, I’ll see you later!” Janus waved as he headed to his own class.

Virgil walked into the Cafeteria, looking for the friend he made earlier. After a minute of wandering between tables, he sees Janus with four other people, two looking oddly similar. He walked over to the table and sat next to Janus.

“Virgil! Hey! How was your day?” Janus turned over to say hi to Virgil. Virgil shrugged ‘alright’ Janus smiled and nodded.  
“Jan? Who the hell is this” The guy sitting next to Janus asked, he was wearing a black tee with a green zip up over, and an odd streak of silver in his hair. 

Janus sighed then look over to the guy. “This is Virgil, he’s the new guy I toured today.” he was about to say something else, but cut himself off with “Oh, and Remus, Don’t scare him off.”

The guy, Remus, Put his head on his head and pouted. “But Jan, that's my specialty!”

“Anyway,” Janus turned to Virgil. “Meet my odd group of friends.There's Remus, Logan, Roman, and Patton” Janus introduced pointing to someone with each name he says. “Guys, this is Virgil.”

The guy sitting across from Janus, Roman, was wearing very similar clothing to Remus, except a White tee and Red zip up. He spoke up. “Well hello there! How are you today?” He looked expectantly towards Virgil. Virgil looked over to Janus, ‘Did you tell them?’

“Shit, I didn’t. Virgil's mute guys, so he can’t really answer questions, but I can try to translate for you guys.” Janus looked over to the other four. 

“That’ll be great!” The freckled one, Patton, piped up. The last one, Logan, still hasn’t taken his eyes off of his book.

“Hey, calculator Watch! You gonna say hello?” Roman asked Logan.

Logan looked up from his book to virgil, “Hello Virgil, pleasure to meet you.” He looked back to his book and Continued to read.

“That’s the best your gonna get out of him. Also get use to Romans nicknames, we all have them, It’s how he shows his love.” Roman nodded, agreeing with Janus.

The rest of the lunch period went with Logan reading, Remus saying something awful, and Janus being tired with all of his friends.

The year started off better than Virgil expected, he hopes it’ll stay like this.


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang celebrates Janus' Birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the oddly short chapter(319 words), I just wanted to post something for Deceits birthday. Also I really want the book Logan gives Damien, It seems so good!

When Janus walked into the school building, his five friends swarmed over too him. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” All but two screamed, Virgil covering Janus in Confetti, and Logan telling him happy birthday after the three’s outburst. Janus laughed, shaking off the confetti off of his head.

“Guys, c’mon, this is too much!” He looked over to the group.

“Nonsense! It’s your birthday! We have to celebrate!” Roman rapped his arm around Janus' neck, causing the taller man to chuckle.

“You guys take these things way too seriously.” Janus removed Romans hand from his neck.

“Maybe, but birthdays are fun!” Patton Pipped in, clapping his hands together.

“Agree to disagree.” Janus patted Patton's shoulder. “Knowing you guys, you probably have something planned?” 

“Of course we do!” Remus answered, “Did you think we didn’t?”

“Okay, this has been great and all, but we got to get to class.” Logan spoke under all the chaos. The Five agreed, all heading to their respective homeroom.

Morning classes came and went, lunch coming quicker than expected for the group. Janus sat down with his friends. Four presents and a card were slid next to him. Janus shook his head and looked at his friends.

“Guys, I can't take these!” Janus tried to pass the presents back but Patton stopped him.

“Of course you can, and you will! It’s your birthday so you are getting presents!” Patton stared sternly at Janus, who rolled his eyes.

“Fine fine.” Janus started opening the presents.

One lunch period later, Janus got A sentimental letter from Virgil, a hand made sweater from Patton, A copy of ‘I’m Telling the Truth But I’m Lying’ by Bassey Ikpi from Logan, The Vinyl of Dear Evan Hansen from Roman, and the Vinyl of Green Day's best hits from Remus.

Janus looked up to his friends. “You guys are too much.” He laughed and hugged all of them. Truly a great birthday for Janus.


	3. Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien's walk to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of 'Adam cant write Deceit in character!'  
> But in all seriousness I hope you like this chapter although it is still kinda short, Longer than the last one but still short. Writers block has just been kicking my ass.

Janus was walking to school, feeling an arm wrap around him.

“How’s my favorite snake doing?” His friend, Remy asked him, taking a sip of his coffee. Janus rolled his eyes at the nickname, getting them from his snakebites.  
“Alright, what about you, coffee addict?” Janus smirked at his taller friend. Remy chuckled and dropped his arm. 

“God, so tired.” Remy answered, taking his sunglasses off and rubbing his eyes. Janus let out a laugh.

“What else is new?” he grabbed Remy’s coffee and took a sip, before sticking his tongue out. “God, how can you drink that stuff? It’s horrible.”

Remy rolled his eyes. “It’s what keeps me awake, don't wanna pass out during school.” He took another sip. “And it’s good, you don’t know what you’re talking about!” Janus shook his head and chuckled.

“Where’s Emile? You’re usually spending all your time with him.” Janus asked  
“Sadly sick.” Remy sighed. “I offered to ride him here, but he said he couldn’t, So I walked here instead.” He shrugged.

“You could've still rode here. It’s not like because Emile couldn’t come your motorcycle would break down.” Janus looked over to Remy.

“Well, yeah” Remy started, “I could’ve. But it’s different riding by yourself, and I doubted you would want to come with me. Don’t want to give that Virgil guy the wrong idea.” Remy smirked, nudging Janus in the ribs. Janus Shoved his hand away.

“Shut up, It’s nothing like that, We haven’t even known each other for long!” Janus rolled his eyes, fixing his Classic Denim Jacket.

“Sure.” Remy rolled out, winking at Janus. “Well, This has been fun and all, but I really gotta get going.” And with that Remy ran out of sight.

Janus sighed, Shoving his hands in his pockets, thinking about what Remy said. Just because he hangs out with Virgil and just so happens to also be Gay, that doesn’t mean he automatically likes him. It’s going to take longer for Janus to like someone than that. Janus shook his head, getting the words of his Annoying Caffeinated friend out of his head. He looked up and saw the looming high school. He noticed his group of friends and walked over to them.

“How are you guys always here before me?” Janus asked his odd group of friends.

Roman looked up from his phone, “Probably because you’re lazy.” Earning a light smak  
from Patton, and a small smirk from Virgil. “What! He asked!” Roman Defended. Damien rolled his eyes, smiling. 

“Whatever.” Janus sat down and changed the subject. “I’m gonna kill Remy, I swear to god.”

“What he’d do now?” Remus asked, laying on Logan’s lap.

“He’s just generally annoying! Like, yeah I love him, he’s my childhood friend, but still, he really needs to calm down on that coffee, he acts like it’s his lifesource.” Janus complained.

“Well, that's just his personality!” Patton defended. Janus had to smile at that.

“You’re not wrong, but still.” Janus rolled his eyes. “Anyways, how are you’re guy’s not single lives?” Even though he didn’t like anyone, that doesn’t mean Damien wanted to be single.

“Janus, If you really wanted a boyfriend that badly, why don’t you find one?” Patton asked.

Janus sighed. “It’s not that easy. I can’t just meet someone and fall for them instantly, It needs time.” Janus shook his head, “And besides, I don’t even know if I’m ready for a relationship.”

Once Janus finished his rant, the school bell rang, signaling that school started. The group packed up their stuff and parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy knows, even If Damien doesn't.  
> I ddin't want to make Damien fall for Virgil that quickly, Virg on the other hand,  
> Well you will just have to see haha.


	4. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil thinks a lot, and the group talk about Jobs for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for not updating for a long time! Writers block has been slowing down my writing. But to make up have the longest chapter yet of 'Adam can't write characters in character! Its a little over 1,000 words! I hope you all like it! I'll try to update soon, sorry again! I also changed Damien's name to Janus because we found out his name!!

Virgil looked down at his food, not taking a bite. He was thinking too much to eat.

Of course Janus didn’t want a relationship, not with him, not with anyone. Virgil thought that his crush on Janus was stupid and wouldn’t lead anywhere. Still, hearing the words come out of the man's mouth still hurt.

Janus didn’t reject Virgil on purpose, hell Janus didn’t even know that Virgil liked him like that! It was when Janus was ranting that morning that Virgil knew that Janus wasn’t interested.

They only knew each other for a month, he knew it was too soon.

“Virge, you okay man?” A voice said.

Virgil shot his head up and looked to the source of the voice, Janus. Virgil bobbed his fist up and down.

Roman sighed. “I’ve known you for a month, and yet I still picked up nothing.” He was referring to ASL, Virgil guessed. Virgil let out a silent laugh.

“Well, you already know Spanish. And Remus knows German, so We got to have a way to insult you guys without you all knowing!” Janus only half joked, knowing that he has definitely ranted about the small group of friends to Virgil in ASL.

Janus has ranted about many things to Virgil, sometimes in ASL, sometimes not. Janus confines in Virgil, in a way. The things Janus talks about aren’t secrets, the others know, just not many people hear him talk about it, let alone rant about it.

Patton was asking Roman a question, but Virgil was tuning it out, thinking again. 

God, Virgil needed to get over this stupid little crush. He was lucky enough to be friends with Janus, he didn’t need anything more.

But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want more.

Virgil was walking out of the school in a rush, not stopping to hang out with his friends. Once he walked out of the gates of the school he heard a voice behind him.

“Virge! Wait up!” He turned around and saw Janus running behind him. “Are you okay? You seemed out of it today.” 

Virgil heald his head out in front of him, thumb touching his chest. ‘I’m fine’ Janus sighed.

“Virgil,” He started, “Talk to me.”

‘Can’t really talk, you know.’ Virgil joked, hoping to end the conversation. Of course it didn’t work.

Janus rolled his eyes. “You know what I meant! Somethings bothering you and I can tell. You know you can tell me, right?”

Virgil looked everywhere but Janus’ eyes, which were staring him down. ‘I know’ He finally looked over to Janus ‘I just don’t want to talk about it.’

Janus nodded. “Well, why don't you hang out with us for a bit? We won’t be long. We just always stay on grounds after school.” 

Virgil thought. He still feels out of place with the group of friends, feeling odd not being able to jump into the conversation without the help of Janus, but his urge to stay with the man won. Virgil nodded his head, making Janus smile.

“Great! Come on,” He turned on his heel and started walking back to the school. Virgil followed a bit behind.

They made it back to the doors of the building, finding the four friends and another guy hanging around them.

“Remy,” Janus groaned. So this was the guy Janus was complaining about earlier in the morning. “Don’t you have a sick boyfriend to look after?”

“Geez Janus, Chill, I would look after poor Emilie but knowing him he won't let anywhere near him when sick.” Remy lifted his sunglasses up on his head.

“Like that has ever stopped you. Now stop harassing my friends!” Janus sat down next to Remus.

“If I didn’t know any better, i would assume that you hate me!” Remy leaned on the railings of the stairs. 

“Like I could ever hate Mr. Remy Sanders himself!” So this is Janus’ way of messing around, Virgil took note of that. “It’s just you never hang out with us after school anymore, what changed?” Janus asked.

“It’s because Emilie isn’t here to talk to him.” Roman pipped in, messing with Patton's hair in his lap. Remy gasped.

“Of course not! Can’t I hang out with old friends every now and then!” Remy looked over to Virgil. “I also never introduced myself to your new friend,” Virgil heard Janus groan in his hands “Hello! I’m remy, you must be Virgil, correct?” Remy stuck his hand out to shake Virgils. Virgil took it and nodded.

“Oh, by the way Remy-” Janus started but got cut off.

“Don’t worry Darling, I know already.” Remy let go of Virgil's hand and leaned back on the railing.

“How have you and Emilie been, Remy?” Patton asked, lifting his head up, despite Roman’s whine. “Alright, i hope.”

“Oh yes, Remy and I are doing amazing! He’s looking for Colleges to study becoming a therapist.” Remy explained with a smile on his face. “I still think I’m just gonna run a coffee shop. Still wanna be a baker?”

“Of course! Baking is just so fun!” Patton smiled brightly, causing his round classes to rise a bit. “What about the rest of you, I know Roman wants to be an actor,” No one was surprised when Patton said this. “But what about the rest of you guys?”

“A teacher would be nice,” Logan answered. “I already basically teach these five, it won’t be anything new.” The other five Disagreeing with Logan.

“Nothing, I’m gonna let Logan pay all the bills, no job for me!” Remus smirked, looking over at Logan, who rolled his eyes.

“I’ve recently thought about becoming a lawyer. It’s a pretty hard job, I won't lie, but it pays well and seems right up my alley.” Janus answered, with his head in one of his hands. They all turned there eyes to Virgil, who stood there for a second, before slowly dragging his left pinky across his right palm, ‘artist.’ Janus translated for them and the others smiled.

“You do art!” Patton exclaimed. “Why haven’t you shown us?”

“Maybe he isn’t comfortable showing us.” Janus answered for him.

Virgil has shown Janus his art. He had a feeling Janus would like it, and luckily he was right. Janus assured Virgil that he thought he would make a great professional artist.

Virgil smiled, happy to know that there is at least one person who understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus knows angry German, dont @ me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update when I can!


End file.
